


RSVP

by mautadite



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingering, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mautadite/pseuds/mautadite
Summary: “Dear Ms. Ross, you are hereby formally invited to a lengthy excursion into Chloe Frazer’s pants. Please bring strong fingers, all the flexibility you can muster, and a can-do attitude.”





	RSVP

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just want to write feelings-y banter-y pwp, you know? You know???

They come in from the rain, the wet clinging to their clothes and their arms clinging to one another. Rainwater runs in tiny rivulets down their faces and into their mouths as their lips fuse and dance. For months, indeed years after, Chloe will be unable to hear the sound of the rain, smell it coming in the air, see thick clouds gathering on the horizon, without thinking of her girlfriend and the first time they’d kissed. 

Once the door to the rental is shut, cocooning them in its warmth, shutting out the sound of the thunderstorm outside, they pull away for a moment. Nadine got the worst of the wet, and waterlogged as her hair is, it hangs almost clear down to her armpits, framing her face with soft ringlets. Her mouth looks red and swollen; kissed is a good look for her. Chloe touches her bottom lip, dragging her thumb over it, and they smile in tandem.

Nadine trails her hand down Chloe’s soaked shirt, through the valley of her breasts and the divot of her navel, and then tugs on her belt buckle. 

“Can I take this off?” 

Her voice is a softer, huskier version of its normal self. Perhaps the kiss did that, or the rain, or the breathless, weightless moments that had preceded them both, sitting close in the back of the jeep, gravitating closer still as they spoke. Chloe looks forward to seeing what other transformations there are in store. 

“And here I was about to do up a written invitation,” she drawls, winding a hand across Nadine’s nape and into her hair. It’s so soft.

Nadine chuckles, and she’s already one-handedly undoing the belt as she leans in to kiss her again. Arching into it eagerly, Chloe murmurs against her mouth.

“Dear Ms. Ross, you are hereby formally invited to a lengthy excursion into Chloe Frazer’s pants. Please bring strong fingers, all the flexibility you can muster, and a can-do attitude.”

Kissing her for the first time with the ardent pleasure of newness was amazing, but this, kissing Nadine when her lips are spread in amusement, laughter feathering out amidst her breath, is even better. Equal opportunity as ever, Chloe divests Nadine of her clothes as Nadine undresses her. Their jeans go first, and they don’t go without a fight. The wet, stiff fabric takes a long time to travel down their legs, no doubt hampered by their laughter and wandering hands and the fact that they never really stop making out. 

Nadine, industrious worker that she is, takes Chloe’s panties off at the same time. The warmth of the rental house combined with the shivers she gets from the way Nadine’s fingers graze her inner thighs makes her want to purr like a cat. Being naked on the whole does that to her, so she behaves (for the most part) while Nadine pulls her t-shirt over her head, along with the sports bra under it. And by this time, they’ve been apart for far too long by Chloe’s estimation, so she rectifies this in short order, pressing their lips together and getting that melty feeling in her stomach. Kissing Nadine gets no less amazing the more she does it, and kissing her while naked, knowing what’s to come, is even more of a treat. 

Tugging Nadine by the shirt, she starts walking them backwards, in the vague direction of one of the beds. In the time it takes for the backs of her knees to hit the bedframe, Nadine has lost her shirt, her t-back, and her boy-shorts are slung low on her hips in a way that’s so artlessly tantalising, it drives Chloe crazy. 

Nadine makes as if to lower her to the sheets, but Chloe stops her, both palms on her chest (conveniently cupping her breasts at the same time). Nadine smiles at this blatant groping, and waits.

“Some ground rules, china. I don’t come first, and I’m always on top.”

Making a considering noise, Nadine begins spinning them around, so that her back is to the bed instead.

“Let me guess...”

“It’s a control thing,” Chloe finishes for her, and shoves her onto the coverlets. Nadine lands with a bounce, a flurry of wet hair, and a laugh. Her hands are already reaching up to cup Chloe’s hips as she climbs on top of her, straddling her thighs. It’s impossible to miss the way Nadine’s eyes travel up and down her body, lingering on her neck, her breasts, her stomach, the visible wetness on her thighs. It feels nice, being watched and appreciated. Almost six months have passed since she’s last been with anyone. She hadn’t missed it very much; there’s been too much work, a lot of travelling, all these excursions. The one constant had been Nadine, slowly coming to trust her, slowly becoming her friend. And now that Chloe has her here, spread out between her legs, she finds herself wanting her like she hasn’t wanted anyone else in a long time. Perhaps ever. There’s something to be said for the wait, the anticipation, the months of grazing touches and shifting looks that all culminated in a kiss in the rain. 

And oh, the kissing. Just thinking of it makes Chloe lean down to take yet another one. Now, with no clothes in the way except Nadine’s underwear (and Chloe intends to see to that soon), it’s all the more real and thrilling. She lets her hands do all the wandering they want: cupping Nadine’s breasts, flicking her nipples, mapping the curves of her waist and the flat hard lines of her stomach. The slick of the rain’s wet on their skin is slowly drying, only to be replaced by tiny beads of sweat. Outside, it had been chilly, as cold as it got in the tropics, but now the suggestion of anything other than heat seems alien to Chloe. They’re burning. 

Nadine kisses her thoroughly and Nadine kisses her well. Just enough depth, just enough tongue, but mostly the measured movement of those lips. Chloe shivers, laughing. It’s a good thing, to laugh in times of love.

“That’s always a good sign,” she comments, rising to sweep her hair over one shoulder. The bulk of it goes over the other side, and some of the strands still reach down to graze Nadine’s sternum.

“What is?” Nadine asks. Her lips are even redder now.

“When someone kisses you like that when you’re already naked and plenty willing and in their bed.” She captures Nadine’s hands, now grasping her firmly on the bottom, and stretches them up over her head on the bed, securing her there loosely. She leans down to Nadine’s ear, as if sharing a secret. “I think it means you liiiike me.”

Nadine raises her brows, amusement etched all over her face and in her eyes.

“Yeah? Keep that quiet for me, would you? If it gets out I’ll never be able to live it down.”

“Mum’s the word,” Chloe promises, tipping her a heavy wink. They collapse into soundless laughter again, automatically seeking out each other’s mouths for yet another heady, breathless kiss. Her hair is falling forward even more now, sticking to her neck, mixing with Nadine’s own, but instead of causing any kind of discomfort, it makes her feel even more sultry than ever. 

This view, Nadine spread out under her, arms up over her head showing her biceps and deltoids to advantage, breasts high and chest heaving gently... it’s one that Chloe thinks she can drink in forever. Pulling back, she traces her fingers along those impressive muscles, from her armpits (no tickles, something that Chloe had been very chagrined to find out a couple months ago, after a night of too many cocktails) to her wrists. There’s so much tension and power here; Chloe knows all too well what these arms can do. She can bench press twice her body weight, twist the life out of a person, break limbs like twigs. All that strength unparalleled, and yet here she lies, pliant and peaceable under Chloe’s questing fingers, her expression one of nothing but good humour, anticipation, and want. It’s enough to give her a little quiver.

She starts at her fingers, ghosting little kisses over the rough pads. It’s a slow, leisurely journey down to her elbows from there, making pit-stops to leave little hickeys and lick up the taste of the rain drying on her skin. Nadine’s breaths are measured, with little hitches now and again when Chloe nips at her skin. Going lower means squirming her way down Nadine’s body, and she does this with deliberate intensity, rolling her hips, feeling herself getting warmer. Nadine moans, and whether this has more to do with Chloe’s wetness sitting just below her navel, or Chloe’s mouth reaching the junction of her shoulder and neck, lavishing attention there, is no matter; she’ll take the credit all the same.

Those shoulders are just a tantalisingly short distance away from her breasts, so Chloe hastens to dip a bit lower. She cups them in her hands, flicks the dark brown nipples, trying to dust a kiss on each of the freckles dotted there. A difficult job, but with boobs as nice as these, Chloe is willing to put in the work. Closing her eyes, she kisses a swatch across Nadine’s chest, the steady _thump_ of her heart just inches away from her lips. She latches gently onto a nipple, feeling it grow hard and pebbled beneath her tongue, while her other hand massages the opposite breast.

“That’s nice,” Nadine murmurs, voice all throaty softness. Hearing something else there, Chloe backs up, cupping Nadine by the jaw.

“But...?” she prompts.

Nadine doesn’t look surprised at the question; she in fact chuckles. “Can I be honest?”

“Of course. They keep calling it the best policy; I suppose they might be on to something.”

“It’s nice, _very_ nice... but it doesn’t do much for me,” she says with a rueful grin. “Not a lot of sensation there.”

She shakes her chest for emphasis. Chloe smiles, kissing her cheek. “Well, it’s a good thing you clued me in before I really got going. I’m a bit of an enthusiast.”

“I could tell,” Nadine laughs. “I’m sorry, Chlo.”

Chloe flushes with warmth and pleasure, as she always does when Nadine lets slip with a rare term of endearment or nickname. She affects a put-upon expression, clearing tendrils of Nadine’s curls off of her forehead.

“Thank you for apologising; I’m glad you see that I’m the real injured party here. Can’t beat you at arm wrestling, can’t tickle you, can’t play with your breasts... You probably wouldn’t enjoy the motor-boating I had lined up for later either—” Nadine bursts out laughing at that, a sound filled with real delight, lips spread wide and dimples going deep. “—so what I want to know is: how _ever_ will you make this up to me?”

“You poor, poor thing,” Nadine says feelingly, not able to keep the laughter out of her voice. “Tell you what, I’ll give you a hint. Higher.”

Wiggling to resituate herself, Chloe presses a slow kiss to Nadine’s clavicle. The bone is almost elegant in its starkness, the rich brown skin stretched tight over it. She worries at the scar there, tracing it with teeth.

“Close?”

“Warmer.”

Chloe trails her lips upward, and Nadine tips her head back to accommodate her. The next kiss she plants is destined for the hollow of Nadine’s throat, not far from the no man’s land of mid-neck, mid shoulder that she had kissed before.

“How about now?”

“Warmer,” Nadine replies, and there’s an audible leap in her voice, a quickness to her breath. 

Chloe smiles against the skin. The memory comes to her slowly, scratching at the corners of remembrance like a bitten lip. Just a few weeks after they’d partnered up, they’d succeeded in retrieving some small artefact for a client. Not a job of much significance, it paid peanuts and didn’t take them but a day. But it had been a _long_ day, and at the end of it, jewelled dagger safely in their possession, Chloe had clapped Nadine on the neck with a warm hand, just as a way to say well done. The speed with which Nadine had wrenched herself away, eyes a little wide, hand going up to the place Chloe had touched... it might have offended a thinner-skinned person. Chloe, never having been accused of such an affliction, had simply assumed that sometimes her partner didn’t like being touched.

Remembering it now, she grins. Fingers tiptoe up one side of Nadine’s neck, and her mouth takes the opposite path, coming to its destination just behind Nadine’s ear. She takes a breath, and even at just that, she feels Nadine tense up as hard as a rock beneath her. And when she lets it out, abandoning her teasing to latch her lips onto the sensitive skin there, the effect is immediate: Nadine shudders deep, turning into putty under her hands. 

“I...” she says, and her voice is that husky version of itself except now shaken loose. Chloe would give anything to see what her face looks like right now, but she can’t pull away; she’s slowly falling in love with the feel of Nadine’s skin under her tongue, the subtle trembling of her body, the scent of her in this delicate place.

“What about now?” she asks, not raising her mouth from Nadine’s neck.

“It...” Nadine gasps, and has to pause. “Yeah, anywhere around here is okay, I suppose.”

Chloe’s grin widens. “Is it good?”

“J-ja. S’all right.”

For a moment it seems like she’s going to say something else, carry the joke a little further maybe, but then she simply sinks deeper into the sheets. Chloe wraps one hand all the way around Nadine’s neck, feeling the tiny quakes that elicits, and sinks her other hand below Nadine’s waist to press and massage her cunt through her underwear, by now soaked with both rainwater and arousal. With her mouth, she sets to the task of exploring the delicate cavern of her neck, kissing, sucking and laving at the tender skin there. When she uses her teeth to scrape delicately downwards, Nadine groans, the sound seeming to rumble upwards from her stomach. It absolutely electrifies Chloe. She works her fingers harder, feeling the hard ridge of Nadine’s clit, rubbing against it with her index and middle fingers.

“ _God_ ,” Nadine cries, making it sound like an expletive. Not stopping the motion of her fingers, Chloe takes her lips up to Nadine’s ear; licking the shell, and then biting on it gently.

“I want to eat you out,” she says, dropping her voice so low she can barely hear it herself. “Would that do it for you?”

Seconds pass; she fills them by returning to the sweet skin of Nadine’s neck, kissing hard. At first she thinks that Nadine might not be up to answering, but then she realises that the movement of Nadine’s hair on her cheek is the transmission of her reply: a firm, hearty nod. And that’s answer enough for her.

She pulls back, finally drinking her fill with her eyes: Nadine’s subtly flushed face, her eyes heavy and dark, full bottom lip caught between her teeth, nipples erect and browner than ever. Her arms are still high over her head, no evidence of any sort of strain in them. Chloe sighs deeply.

“Oh, china,” she says, running a hand through her still damp curls. “You are a sight.”

Nadine sucks on her bottom lip briefly; a pretext for catching her breath. Her blush deepens, a sweet little smile curling onto her lips.

“Thank you. I hope you don’t intend on just looking.”

Chloe chuckles throatily, and kisses her nose.

“Rest assured honey. I intend nothing of the sort.”

For the first time since they’d tumbled into the rental house, glued to each other with the rain at their backs, Chloe moves away from Nadine completely. Climbing off, she takes a long look at the gorgeous line of Nadine’s body, and then starts tugging at her panties. Nadine lifts her hips to help her, and it only takes a few seconds for Chloe to get rid of them completely, pulling them off of Nadine’s legs and throwing them over a shoulder. Then she places a hand on each of her thighs (god, her thighs; Chloe looks forward to having them wrapped around her neck in the near future) and spreads them slowly and deliberately. Despite what she’d just said, she does spend a fair amount of time just looking: bare but for a rectangular patch of curly hair, a firm slick clit, soft dark lips, and delicate pinkness in between.

Chloe bites her bottom lip, and glances up at Nadine. Her friend seems suspended in time, in air, just as Chloe herself feels. She’s hot all over, and it’s only getting hotter still.

Wordless, she climbs between her legs, hoists one of those muscular thighs over her shoulder, and licks a clean line up Nadine’s cunt. 

Nadine is completely soundless; when Chloe glances up she sees that it’s because Nadine has finally lowered her arms, and is biting into one of her wrists, pleasure written all over her face. Silent she might be, but still she isn’t; Chloe licks her again and she trembles, hips rolling, trying to get her cunt closer to Chloe’s mouth. Chloe welcomes it; fingers grasping Nadine’s thighs, she kisses her deep, paying special attention to the warmth of her entrance. The smell of her is incredible: deep and musky and warm. She flicks out her tongue, lapping at the wetness.

Nadine’s entire body jerks. The next time Chloe glances up, it’s just in time to see one of Nadine’s hands coming down to rest on her head, cup her cheek. Chloe smiles, because the hand isn’t domineering, or even guiding; Nadine is touching her because she wants to, because she can’t help it. There’s a heel on her back, digging down hard as Nadine arches her back, and Chloe basks in the feel of it. She adjusts Nadine’s thigh on her shoulder so that she can kiss her deeper, tongue her harder. She lets her tongue slide in, as far as it will go, and that’s when she hears it.

A tiny, gaspy moan.

Such a small sound from a larger than life woman, and it sets Chloe aflame. 

Nadine’s still biting her wrist, looking down at Chloe with heated and somehow helpless eyes. She tongues her for a several, long, ageless moments. Nadine gets so wet, it’s heavenly. Withdrawing for a moment to kiss a brown thigh and regain her breath, Chloe smiles toothily, and scrapes very delicately at those inner lips. Her reward is another one of those gorgeous sounds, a gasp with no air behind it. Nadine’s hand is back in her hair now, holding on for dear life.

It’s one of Chloe’s favourite things to do, watch how someone comes apart, and she does it now with great pleasure. Nadine’s hips cant upwards harder, insistently, silently begging for more. Chloe gives it to her, using a thumb to rub at Nadine’s clit at the same time her tongue works her over. Nadine’s given up on her muffling wrist, and all those moans and cries are reaching for the ceiling like hostages at a heist.

“ _God_ ,” she bites out, a single wreckage of an oath, and comes with a shudder in all of her limbs. Chloe groans alongside with her, loving even the _feel_ of her coming. She pulls her mouth away from Nadine to sear kisses all over her vulva and thighs, using her thumb to help Nadine ride out the storm. Nadine’s making the ugly face; brows furrowed, nose all wrinkled, teeth biting into her bottom lip. She’s exquisite, and her orgasm lasts long enough that Chloe can appreciate every inch of her like this.

Afterwards, Chloe expects boneless-ness, tiredness, a few quick moments for them both to catch a breath. She doesn’t expect Nadine to pull her upwards and kiss the daylights out of her.

She’s not complaining though.

Every kiss with Nadine just gets better and better, as if her lips are a fine wine and the minutes that pass between kisses are years. Chloe pulls her up as their mouths move, and they shuffle and adjust until they’re in a sitting position, with Chloe straddling Nadine’s thighs. One of Nadine’s strong hands is cupping her butt, and the other cradles Chloe’s cheek, just as it had been when Chloe was kissing a different part of her. Draping her arms across strong brown shoulders, Chloe sits still a spell, content to make out like teenagers in the back of a cinema. 

“Well?” she says teasingly in the midst of their kiss. A puff of warm air washes against her mouth; laughter.

“…Adequate work,” Nadine says, and Chloe almost topples over giggling. She smacks Nadine’s arm.

“ _Someone_ thinks she’s funny all of a sudden.”

“Hey, I’m allowed to make jokes,” Nadine protests, grinning.

“Uh huh.” Chloe leans back to get a good look at her face; good-natured laughter swept all over it, the pleasant, strung-out look of someone who’s just come. “Well, what do I get in return for my mediocre cunnilingus?”

“Since I’m feeling nice… anything you’d like.” Her palms, callused at the tips and palm but very gentle on Chloe’s skin, skim along her sides. She’s looking at Chloe almost shyly, and her voice is low and throaty. “How do you want it?”

Smiling sultrily, Chloe pretends to consider; as if she doesn’t know what she wants, as if she hasn’t thought about it before while touching herself, clit between two fingers and a hand on her own breast.

“Hm… I _do_ recall saying something about appreciating strong fingers…”

Nadine bites her bottom lip. “I think I could help with that.”

“Oh, could you _ever_.”

Chloe plants both knees on either side of Nadine’s thighs and reclines, palms down on the bed behind her. Her hair’s slipped free from her ponytail, and still heavy with water, it sticks to her neck and back. Their activities thus far have chased away the rain’s chill, and Nadine’s eyes on her body brings an entirely different sort of shudder, the kind that makes her nipples prick up and kiss the air. It’s just them, in this little room in this little house, but Nadine’s burning eyes make her feel like she’s got an even bigger audience. Not that she’d notice them at this point. She couldn’t be paid to tear her own eyes away from Nadine.

She crooks a finger.

“C’mon love. Looking’s free, but so is everything else, so step to it.”

Nadine braces a hand on each of Chloe’s thighs, and kisses her nose.

“Impatient, are you?”

“Oh, I’m just worried for you.” Chloe idly rubs one of her nipples, circling around her aureole. “You didn’t RSVP, so who knows how long that invitation of yours is valid for.”

“Kind of you.” She brushes Chloe’s hand away, and replaces it with one of her own. Chloe feels her nipple react immediately, straining up to meet that touch. Nadine smiles and cups the other breast as well, palms warm on the undersides. “Guess I should hurry, then.”

But she makes no effort to do anything of the sort. She spends ages on Chloe’s breasts, having probably divined what isn’t very difficult to deduce: Chloe loves having them touched. She mellows in the warm, easy pleasure of it, Nadine’s strong hands moving all over them, scraping her nipples, tugging them, twisting them. When she moves one of her hands it’s to place it on the small of Chloe’s back and nudge her forward a bit, so that she can use her mouth. At the first feel of wet warmth on her breast Chloe sighs deeply, shoulders sinking.

“Oh, that’s nice.”

Lips otherwise occupied, Nadine doesn’t reply. The most attention is paid to the curves of Chloe’s breasts and the space between them; kisses, licks, gentle mouthing that leaves behind faint red marks. Nadine doesn’t touch Chloe’s nipples with her mouth until Chloe sinks a hand into her soft hair and guides her there. Teeth come into play almost immediately, gently scraping the peaks of her nipples until they’re even harder, and Chloe loves that Nadine just _knows_ what to do. 

Little electrifying tingles fly all over her body as Nadine sucks at her breasts, taking her sweet time with it, making Chloe remember why she loves this so much. Her mouth is dedicated but her hands are capricious, straying all over. There’s a delicate spot on either side of Chloe’s hipbones where she’s almost painfully sensitive; pressing there makes her wet, but skimming against it makes her go out of her head. Skim against it is just what Nadine does, on both sides, with a touch so tender it’s otherworldly. Combined with the soft workings of the mouth at her breasts, it makes Chloe groan deep and long. The pit of her stomach swings low, tendrils of warmth curling beneath her skin, on an unerring path for her cunt.

Nadine gives her nipple a last little bite, drawing off with a pop. Chloe hums, leaning back once more with her palms behind her on the bed. The position juts her pelvis forward in a way that isn’t very subtle, but subtlety is for squares, especially in bed. Nadine trails her eyes down her body deliberately, and then flicks back up to her face.

“You good in this position?” she asks, and not without reason. Knees spread, planted on the bed, leaning back on her hands; it puts a goodly amount of strain on her arms and thighs. 

“Don’t go calling me Atlas just yet, but I think I can hold this for a while,” she says. She sounds a little out of breath, but looking at Nadine’s eyes, the desire in them, and all the havoc she’d just wreaked with her mouth and hands, she doesn’t think she can be blamed. Chloe has a good view of her own body in this position, and seeing the spread of little love-bites and dark hickeys sends a fresh shiver between her legs.

“Don’t worry,” Nadine says, while trailing a hand, callused and gentle, down the middle of Chloe’s torso. “I’ll make sure you don’t have to hold it for long.”

Chloe smiles, eyes locked on the hand as it drifts over her navel, and lower.

“That a promise, love?”

“Sure is.”

Nadine starts slow, running two fingers over the smoothness of her mound, and then down, down, and between. Chloe’s been wet for ages, not even counting what the rain had done to her clothes, but she’s soaking now, the evidence of it is shining slick on her thighs. And soon, on Nadine’s fingers too. The rough pads of those fingers make her feel even wetter, makes her more aware of it. She pulls in a breath, stomach tense, watching, watching. Nadine slides a finger over her clit and past it, down to her entrance, and ever so slowly, in.

Chloe sighs, and feels her lips stretch in a smile that she can’t help. Good doesn’t cover it; it feels exquisite to have Nadine inside her. It’s been a while. Her friend watches her intently, and that feels amazing as well. She fucks her gently with just that one strong finger for a long minute before she pulls out to add a second one. Chloe hums, rolling her hips down onto the pleasurable fullness. Nadine splays a hand on her lower belly, as tense as stone, and the thumb of that hand soon finds her clit, sliding up and down over it quickly. Chloe gasps.

“Yeah?” Nadine asks in a quiet murmur.

Chloe nods, shaking hair out of her eyes. “Mhm.”

Nadine fucks her slowly, taking her apart like she has all the time in the world, but Chloe still think she’ll make good on her promise; this won’t take long at all. Already she feels delicious pressure building, and that thumb on her clit is driving her to distraction, making her hips buck of their own accord. Nadine’s fingers are thick and strong, and looking down to see them disappear into her over and over makes Chloe’s cunt clench, gives her a feeling of vertigo in the best way possible. Nadine sees her looking and grins, leaning forward to give her a kiss on the tip of her breast.

“Want another one?” she asks, wiggling her fingers inside of Chloe. Chloe bites her lip.

“Yes please.”

The fingers pull out, and Nadine takes a moment to bruise another kiss onto her mouth before easing them back in, three fingers thick. Chloe groans. Her arms ache, but she puts all of her weight onto one of them nonetheless, so she can bring the other up to squeeze her breast, pinch her nipple. It brings a heated look to Nadine’s eyes, and she fingers her harder, if not quite faster. It’s enough to make Chloe groan. She can see her wetness sliding slowly down Nadine’s fingers, gathering in her palm and she squeezes her eyes shut because it’s so much sensation, coming in from everywhere.

“Come on,” Nadine says in that changed version of her voice, the soft husky tone that pricks up gooseflesh all over Chloe’s skin. “I wanna see you come.”

In the midst of her arousal, Chloe feels a stab of fondness. Eyes fluttering open, she sees that her partner is gazing at her like that really _is_ all she wants to see, like her eyes are hungering for it, an addiction waiting to happen. If she keeps this up she’ll get her wish soon; Chloe’s heart is like to slam right out of her chest. Her hips roll, riding down on Nadine’s fingers until she’s almost grinding against her palm. 

Chloe’s not a stuttering sort of gal, but she tries to speak and it comes out as mush.

Her orgasm thunders towards her. Nadine moves her thumb off her clit and Chloe almost protests ( _“Hey, I needed that!”_ is what she would say if forming intelligible words was currently in her wheelhouse) but then Nadine uses that hand to grasp her at the small of the back, pull her forward, and suck on her nipple, still fucking her. Chloe cries out and comes, shaking in Nadine’s arms and on her fingers. She almost collapses but Nadine is holding her strong, letting her ride the waves of her climax. Her mind is blurry with the pleasure, and blindly, she cups Nadine by the jaw so that she can kiss, kiss, kiss her, and lose herself all over again.

Several long moments of light later, she feels Nadine lowering her to the sheets. Nadine makes as if to pull away, but Chloe grasps her by the neck, pulling her back in. 

“Nuh uh. You… don’t get… to rob me… of my legs… and then disappear… nope.” She peppers the sentence with kisses to Nadine’s mouth, cheeks, forehead, that arresting mole just above her upper lip.

Nadine laughs.

“I was just going to turn on the fan.”

Considering the humidity and the cocoon of heat starting to settle around them like a blanket, Chloe wrinkles her nose.

“Okay, permission granted.”

She turns onto her side to watch as Nadine strides across the room to flick on the oscillating fan. It’s a nice view. Somewhere up there, gods of every pantheon are sighing in envy at the long lines of Nadine’s legs, the shifting strength in her shoulders, the perfect musculature of her freckled arse. And Chloe’s the one who gets to look at her, and touch her and be touched by her. This beautiful Amazonian woman who had become her partner and friend against all odds, and had now given the odds another kick in the pants by becoming her lover. 

“Jackpot,” Chloe murmurs to herself, giving her body a long, luxurious stretch that makes her joints creak and the place between her legs tingle vaguely in remembrance of her recent orgasm.

“What was that?” Nadine had slipped into the bathroom, and she now reappears with a couple towels and the hairdryer that they’ll both undoubtedly need. 

“Nothing. Just thinking about how lucky I got.”

She expects a blush, and she gets it, Nadine ducking her head and smiling. She also gets this, in a drawling tone:

“I can’t tell if you’re making a pun or trying to flatter me.”

“Tsk tsk, always thinking so small. Why not both?”

Nadine’s grin widens. She closes the gap between the bathroom and the bed; Chloe is waiting to meet her with a kiss when she gets there. The towels and the hairdryer are forgotten for several minutes of leisure, in lazy late afternoon making out. The rain is still beating down on the roof, but softer now. It’s a sweet backdrop for kissing. For months, indeed years after, Chloe will be unable to hear the sound of the rain, listen to the soft music of it on roof-tiles, feel its coolness on an upturned hand, without thinking of her girlfriend and the first time they’d made love.

They lie on their sides, wrapped around each other. Chloe cups Nadine’s arse and there’s a hand on her breast, but just for closeness, not for starting anything. Nadine’s lips are magic, painting her into the bed.

“I’m glad we did this,” Nadine says into her jaw. 

“So am I, honey.”

“We should, ah…” Nadine uses her fingers to clear strands of Chloe’s hair off her forehead and her cheeks. Her eyes are sparkling, but solemn. Up close, the flecks of green in the brown are startlingly pretty. “We should see more of each other like this. Vertically as well, I mean.”

Chloe taps her chin.

“Wait, are you asking me out on a date, or proposing wall sex? Let the record show that I choose the options behind doors number one _and_ two, please.”

“Smartass,” Nadine says drily. 

Chloe kisses her nose, winds her arms around her neck, and then turns them so that she’s sitting atop Nadine once more. Ground rules, and all. Her partner’s as pretty a picture as ever under her, head tousled and lips well-kissed. Chloe presses a thumb against them.

“I would’ve formally invited you into my knickers months ago if I’d known it’d go this swimmingly. But all’s well that ends well, and…” She pauses for dramatic effect, waggling her eyebrows. “I’m glad you came.”

Nadine groans wholeheartedly, dragging a hand over her face while Chloe cackles.

“Chloe, that was awful.”

“Oh, shut it! You know you loved it.”

A strong arm curls around her waist. Nadine is shaking her head, amusement and fondness both out in full play across her features. She doesn’t smile very often, Chloe’s partner, but this is what the rain had done to her; the rain, plus Chloe’s hands and lips and body. These are the people they’re becoming, together.

“Ja,” she admits, the word coming out in that sweet, changed tone of voice that Chloe knows she’ll be getting used to, knows she’ll be coming to love. “I do.”


End file.
